I Love You Man
by Silverpelt21
Summary: He fell deeply in love, something Zack Martin never thought he would do. What's worse, he fell for his brother. Will Cody love him back or hate him? Rated M for obvious reasons. Boyxboy loving and lemon. Lots of fluff also! Oneshot, might continue.


I Love You, Man

I know, I know, I know. I should be working on the chapters for my next fic but I couldn't resist writing this one-shot. Yaoi, twincest, and lemon are in this so…enjoy! Doing the disclaimer today is…..*pulls card out of box*

Me: *gasps* Kyo from Fruits Basket!

Kyo: How the heck did I get here? Better yet, why the hell am I here?

Me: You're here to do the disclaimer for today Kyo *smiles cutely*

Kyo: Why should I?!

Me: Because I'll tell you the secret to beating Yuki.

Kyo:…Fine. Silverpelt doesn't own this story or the characters. *pouts adorably*

Me: Thank you Kyo. Now I think I owe you a little something. Come with me. *leads Kyo to a door that magically appeared out of nowhere*

Kyo: How do I beat that damn rat? Wait, why did you just lock the door? And why is that damn rat here?!

Me: The secret is that Yuki can't be beat *giggles* but the real question that you should be asking is, why does he have catnip?

Kyo: *Pupils dilate and he pounces on Yuki*

Me: *Pulls out camera and sets to record* Well, might as well get on with the fic! If you guys want to know what happens with these two…hehehe I might write it later on *laughs evilly*

3rd Person POV-

Zachary Martin was just your normal, average teenage boy with raging hormones and an extreme tendency to be lazy. But that all changed one day when he found out that he was in love. And it wasn't like your typical love story where the guy meets a girl who changes his views and makes him better. This 'not so love story' is NOT about a guy and a girl. Sadly, for Zach, he fell in love with someone who could never love him back in the same way. Someone who would only be disgusted by him and hate him if they found out. His brother. Even worse, his twin brother.

Some of you may know Zach and Cody Martin because they pretty much traveled all over the world and destroyed many things in so many different countries. Most of you who know them, know that they can't stand each other. So the information above may have come as a shock to you. Well, it's the truth. If you want to find out about how this strange development came about, read ahead. If you don't, then click that little red button on the top right corner of the screen and don't bother me. Now, let's get on with this story.

Zach's POV-

It was one of those days again. Everyone was too busy working or studying or spending time with their boyfriend/girlfriend to hang out with me. I was currently sitting on a chair on the sky deck, taking a break from working at the juice counter. Mr. Moseby was probably about to come and yell at me for not working so I slunk off towards my room. I stopped at the room that Cody and Woody shared. Maybe Woody didn't have any plans and we could set off a toilet bomb or something. I was about to knock on the door but I stopped when I heard a muffled sob.

I slowly opened the door and said cautiously, "Cody? You alright man?"

"Go away Zack." The covers on top of Cody's bed shifted as said boy flopped over to lay on his other side. Instead of obeying my twin's orders, (never have so why start now?) I walked into the room and shut the door before sitting on the edge of Cody's bed.

"Didn't I say for you to go away." It wasn't a question and the statement had so much irritation in it that I was surprised it was possible. I sat there for about a minute before the covers moved again. I heard a sniffle and without my consent, my hand moved to land on my brother's shoulder. When it connected with his bony shoulder, I felt him jump. I could feel his body move when he breathed. There was silence for a few minutes before I heard myself whisper, "Just tell me what's wrong bro…..Why are you crying?" The sincerity and kindness in my voice shocked me and if it shocked me, I knew it would paralyze Cody.

Cody's head slowly moved out from under the covers. There was red around his eyes from where he had been rubbing away tears and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. He sniffled again. I reached back and found the box of tissues behind me. I handed one to my brother who looked at me with surprise and made no move to grab it. I just shrugged before putting it in his hand. Although I had been nice and all, I was never one to be smooth around people who were crying. Our fingers tangled together.

I struggled but it felt like Cody had tightened his fingers against mine. 'But he wouldn't do that' I thought, 'he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. If he did then would that mean that he felt the same? No…no he probably just wanted some comfort or something. I'm stupid to think that he would like me at all.'

I sighed and gave up. I could feel Cody's eyes on me like a hot burn but I wouldn't meet his gaze. A mumble was barely heard by my ears and the only word I caught was 'idiot'. Of course, he would be mad at me because we were (kind of) holding hands. I cleared my throat before saying, "You uh….never answered my question. Why were you crying?" He didn't answer.

Finally, I forced myself to look at him and what I saw made my heart ache. Unshed tears were in his eyes and he was looking at me with a sad expression. In some kind of weird instinct, I grabbed Cody and hugged him to me. He sobbed against my shoulder. With one arm around Cody, our fingers entangled, and him crying on me, I felt all kinds of awkward. When I actually thought about it, this was the closest we've been in a while and I actually didn't mind. Wait, did I actually say that?

I muttered a string of curses before patting Cody's back. "Cody…..seriously, what's wrong? Please tell me." I held him at arms-length and looked him in the eye. He sniffled a little before looking away and whispering, "Me and Bailey had a fight….we almost broke up."

"…..That's it?" I asked, astonished. I dropped my hands from his shoulders. He was seriously this stressed out and crying this much because he got in a fight with his girlfriend? Man, I didn't ever want to love someone that much then.

"What d-do you mean, 'that's it'? _We almost broke _ _up._ How could you say that's it?" He asked, his tone almost scoffing.

"Don't take it in a bad way, I didn't mean it like that. But it's just….you guys DIDN'T break up. You're still together and with you two lovebirds, you'll be fine in about a week." I said looking away this time. I didn't know why, but it was kind of hard to get the last part out.

"I….don't know about that." Cody looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Bailey's well…..me and her are just….I don't think we're, well what I'm trying to say is-"

"Spit it out already!" I exclaimed louder than intended.

"I think I'm going to break up with her."

I was silent, I couldn't believe it. **Cody** breaking up with** Bailey**. I never thought that would happen. He always seemed to be her little lapdog, someone she could put on a leash and drag along wherever she wanted to go. I would never actually say that out loud and definitely not to Cody either. 'But, why wouldn't I? I've called him all sorts of names and picked on him loads of times. Why wouldn't I say that? Is it because I don't want to actually hurt him or is it because I lo-' My thoughts were cut short by the sound of my own voice.

"Well, if it's not working out, it's not working out. You gotta do what you gotta do man." I said and shrugged. I heard him mutter something and said, "Huh?"

"I said that I'll still be sad. Thanks for trying to cheer me up Zack but I'm going to have to get over this myself."

He sent me one last look before burrowing under the covers and telling me to get out. I did so, confusedly. A sharp ache had settled in my chest and I didn't know why. When I tried to ignore it, it just hurt worse. I pressed onto the area where it hurt the worst, around my heart, and it eased off some.

"Hey, Zack!" I jumped before looking at my bushy haired friend, Woody. "Want to come to the sky deck and check out all the new girls that just got on the ship?" He literally jumped up and down a little with excitement. I smiled before nodding even though I wasn't interested. I hadn't told anyone, but I hadn't been attracted to girls for a while. I had begun to think that I was gay but had never like any of the guys that I saw. Oh well, it would make Woody happy and hopefully get my mind off of Cody. He talked all the way there but my thoughts drifted and I didn't listen to a word of it.

_~A few hours later~_

"Oh my god, that was **SO** much fun Zack! We did have to clean the sky deck after that toilet bomb went off but it was worth it to see Old Gertrude Figbottom fall in the hot tub." Woody said, running out of breath at the end. I laughed at him then started towards my room, I just felt like sleeping for a day or two.

"Hey, uh Zack?" Woody said, looking a bit annoyed. "Yeah Woodchip?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob to my room.

"Can I sleep in your cabin tonight? Cody's been keeping me up all night crying and I haven't got my normal 10 hours of sleep!" His voice was a whine but I didn't pay attention to that. My thoughts went back to my twin, the one who I couldn't keep my mind off of all day. I'll admit it, I was worried about him. I numbly nodded before opening the door and letting my friend in.

"You don't need any clothes or anything from your cabin?" I asked, staring at the cabin across from mine, HIS cabin.

"Nope," Woody said, jumping on the extra bed, "I got all I need."

"Well, you atleast should get…" I looked over and he was already sound asleep and snoring in the bed. "Never mind….." I looked over at the door again. Without realizing it, I closed the door to my room and took the two steps to open the door across from mine. The doorknob turned easily in my hands and I stepped into the dark room that my brother resided in.

I didn't hear sniffling or sobbing when I went into the room this time, I only saw darkness. Slowly making my way towards the bed, I accidently bumped into something hard. That would probably bruise tomorrow. Finding the light switch, I turned it on to its lowest setting. I finally found the bed and carefully sat down on it. I could now hear soft breathing and I felt the cover underneath me move just the slightest. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I noticed how cold it was in the room. Cody must not have gotten up to turn on the heat. The idiot would freeze if the heat wasn't on. I got about halfway up to turn the heater on, when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into warmth.

I found myself, underneath the covers, and pressed tight up against my brother, with his arms locked around my waist. He muttered something before burying his face in my hair and pulling me even closer to him. When I tried to move, his grip would tighten. I finally stopped struggling and sighed, admitting defeat. Cody used to do this when we were little. He would get scared of something and grab me or fall asleep and be drawn to my warmth. My thoughts took a turn for the worse when Cody's hand slipped down a bit and landed on my crotch. Blood flowed to my face and below my waist when he unconsciously started rubbing that certain area. I held in a moan. Suddenly, he grabbed me and started grinding against my rear. I could feel a bump in the pants that he was currently wearing.

I heard him mutter something before moaning out, "Oh god….Zack…." He dragged out the 'ack' in my name. Wait, did he just….did he just say my name? I thought he was asleep! I shifted around until I looked at his face. His eyes were shut and he was breathing out of his mouth. Cody always breathed out of his nose because he felt stupid with his mouth open all the time. Oh man, he really was asleep. So did that mean that he was having a dream about me? I couldn't think on that subject any more as my twin stroked me through my jeans and boxers.

I couldn't stifle my moans anymore. They came out loud and long. I bucked up against Cody's front and frantically tried to get more friction between us. He was a guy, and my brother but those thoughts didn't stay in my mind with pleasure ruling it. I somehow managed to wiggle around until my front met with Cody's. I grinded up against him and gasped. The pleasure intensified. With one more moan of my name, I crashed my lips down onto my twin's.

His eyes flung open and he backed up until he almost fell off the bed. The heat that surrounded me before became much colder. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing? Why were you in bed with me?!" The last question was asked with more force but his voice was high and high-pitched all the same.

"The real question is, why were you moaning my name in your sleep?" A bright blush bloomed on his face and his mouth hung open. "Y-you heard…that?" He stuttered. Before he could protest, I pulled Cody towards me and settled my arms around HIS waist this time. "Yes, yes I did. And you know what?" He wouldn't look at me so I grabbed his chin gently and forced him to.

"Wha-" He didn't even get the entire word out before I mashed our lips together once again. I licked his lips and when he gasped, stuck my tongue inside. Cody was hesitant at first but got into it quickly. Our tongues circled each other. I explored his mouth and then he explored mine. Pretty soon, our tongues were wrestling and I somehow ended up on top of Cody with my leg between his thighs. Slowly grinding down, we continued to make out before he pulled away to breathe. Gasping, he managed to get out, "What….did…you want…..to tell….me?"

I smiled before gently kissing his lips and whispering in his ear, "I don't mind it one bit. It actually….turns me on. A lot." He blushed even more before grabbing the collar of my shirt and bringing me down to press his lips to mine. "I love you." He breathed and looked at me expectantly. "I love you too." I said, meaning it. Along the lines, I had fallen for my brother and I was fine with it.

"Now," I said, pressing against him, "are we going to finish what we started?" A light blush set itself onto his face, right under his eyes, as he put his arms out and closed his eyes, completely vulnerable. I licked my lips before my hands slid down his chest until they found the edge of his shirt. I pulled it up and over his head before throwing the article of clothing somewhere across the room. My head lowered and my tongue went out to lick at the now exposed skin. He shivered under my ministrations.

My tongue went to his right nipple and my hand went to his left. A gasp escaped those kissable lips. The sound went straight to my groin and I noticed how painfully hard I was. I slipped my own shirt off before unbuckling his pants. I got them undone with trembling fingers, (this was my first time with a guy after all), and he kicked them off immediately. I then unbuckled my own but didn't get them past my knees. I stared downward.

Cody's arms were on the pillow above him and he was breathing heavily with need, that damn cute blush still on his face. He opened his eyes and gazed at me with love and lust. "P-please Zack…just gah, get on with it!" I almost chuckled but was stopped when I saw the raw passion in his eyes. I lowered my hands down and slowly pulled his boxers down. His member stood erect, with a bead of precum at the tip. My mouth started watering right away. I was definitely attracted to guys.

My hands automatically curled around the cock in front of me and stroked it. Cody moaned and grabbed at the sheets beneath him. My mouth lowered again, but this time, it went even lower. I gently licked the tip, getting the precum in my mouth also. My hands pumped his member as my mouth suckled on the tip. One hand uncurled itself from around his cock and moved to his balls. My head bobbed and I tried to get as much of his throbbing rod in my mouth as possible. I deep-throated him until my gag reflex got to be too much. I pulled away and in that moment, he came. His cum splattered all over my face and chest. The warmth felt nice and I licked my lips. It tasted really salty but in a way, amazing delicious. I wanted more.

I swiped some off of my chest and stuck my fingers in my twin's mouth before returning my mouth back to his cock. I took my sweet time cleaning him off and after I was done, he was hard again. He had successfully cleaned my fingers and was now teasingly sliding his tongue up and down them. He pumped them in and out of his mouth like he would a dick. I groaned, imagining that mouth working the painful erection I was sporting. But I had a different idea. I forced my fingers out of his mouth and at his look of confusion, pulled myself down until my chest was level with his face and told him to clean the rest of me off. He did so. Without him noticing, I slowly moved my hand into my boxers and stuck a finger inside of my 'back door'. It was a tight fit for just one finger but when I added another, I could barely move the two digits. I did so with willpower alone as my brother cleaned his cum off of my chest.

Cody scooted up until he was facing me and noticed that I was only using one hand to support myself. He also noticed that I still had on my boxers. Quicker than I thought he could move, Cody switched our positions so he was on top. With him doing that, my fingers pushed in even deeper into my ass and I saw stars. The pleasure that consumed me was even more than before. I wanted more of that and I wanted it NOW. My brother took my boxers off, along with my pants that were stuck around my feet. I couldn't figure out how my shoes had come off though. He lowered himself and engulfed his hot mouth on my cock. I almost screamed with pleasure but stopped myself. I pushed him back a little so he wouldn't be giving me a world of pleasure with that mouth of his. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

That look turned to surprise when my fingers came out from their spot and I flipped our positions back to where they were before. I wrapped my hand around his rod for a minute, stroking him before bringing the tip to rest where my fingers were moments ago. Cody's eyes widened with surprise and he choked out, "A-are you sure about this man?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I slid down slowly on my brother's dick, savoring the feeling of being filled up. When his cock finally hilted in me, I paused, trying to get used to the feeling. Cody stifled a groan and I could tell that he wanted to buck up but he held back. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and slid back up until only the tip was inside me. I slammed back down and made my brother moan. Very loudly if I do say so myself.

I started out slow, going up and down on his rod. He got impatient though and thrust himself into me. I held his hips down this time and pulled out until only the tip was in. And stayed that way. Cody wiggled around but couldn't get out of my grip. He gave up and looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at him with smoldering eyes before saying softly, "Don't be impatient." He nodded desperately. I stayed out for a few more moments before moving away from him. I didn't look back until my ass was facing him and my hands were close to the edge of the bed. I wiggled my hips seductively.

"Come on _Cooooddyyyyy_" I said, my ass swaying, "Fuck me hard." He didn't need any more convincing. He practically shoved his member inside me but took a few moments to let me adjust again. I nodded for him to go and started at a slow pace that was only a little bit faster than mine. After only a few thrusts of that, he went wild. Cody thrust himself inside of me until I saw stars again. That pleasure from before took my breath away and made my body feel numb. I could feel the throbbing in his dick and I knew he was close. I bucked my ass back so I could take more of his member in. We both groaned at the same time when he jabbed that place again that made me see stars.

"Oh my god….Cody….so fucking good. God…I love you so muuuuchh…please fuck me harder!" I begged and he obliged, thrusting into me deeper and with more force. I could feel my release sweeping through me like a tidal wave. I knew that this would be the biggest orgasm of my life. With one more deep thrust, Cody and I came at the same time, screaming each other's names. I didn't care if anyone else heard. His cum filled me up more than I thought it could. My stomach and now satisfied member, were coated with my own cum.

Cody collapsed on my back, still inside of me. The last thing I remember before passing out, was the feeling of his softened dick still in my ass, and him kissing the back of my neck, whispering, "I love you."

~_Morning_~

I woke up with clothes now on my body, my body clean, and covered in a clean blanket. When I searched around with blurry eyes, I couldn't find Cody. But when I scrubbed away the eye crud and looked towards the bathroom, I could see that the light was on. I slowly got up and pushed the open door. My lover/twin was looking at himself in the mirror while I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around my waist. I saw his eyes light up with love and a smile appeared on his face. My face snuggled into his warm neck. I felt….complete like this. Like everything was finally right in the world. Like, I had found my place.

I knew that this couldn't last, people wouldn't accept us. I didn't care. If we had to hide it, fine by me. As long as I knew that he loved me and I loved him, that's all that matters. I turned him around until he was backed against the counter and kissed him softly. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck as he pulled me in for more. Our tongues softly pushed against each other before I pulled away.

"I love you Cody. I love you so much." I said, not lying about it at all, meaning every word.

"I love you too Zack. I have for a while now." He gently kissed me. I melted against him, knowing that even though we shared the same blood, that he was the one for me. I'd be damned if I let anyone else get close to him or try to break us apart. It wouldn't happen, I wouldn't let it.

He pulled back before saying, "Shall we continue from last night?"

I nodded enthusiastically before saying, "Yes, but this time, I'm on top." He laughed and said, "Of course…..Master Zack."

He walked back into the bedroom, his ass swaying side to side. I watched him with hunger that I knew would never be quenched. I would always love and need my twin. Just in a way that most people don't. But I was fine with that. And I knew that I could never be good enough for him. Right now though, I didn't want to think of that. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I nearly ran out of the room to my brother. **No**, my lover.

*End*

Well, hope you enjoyed it! I know I need to work on updates for my other fics but this idea had been bugging me so I wrote it. Review please! I hope I didn't kill my readers with nosebleeds or from drowning in fluff. Anyway, I will work on my other fics but I just couldn't resist writing this oneshot. Like it, love it, whatever but please review! Oh, and check out my fic on Deviantart, my name is xFrostynightx.

~Silverpelt21


End file.
